Hell on Earth
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: a boy born of disease joins fairytail as a dragon slayer working with Lucy and Natsu waiting for Gildarts to help him complete a mission that has been failed for over ten years.
1. Chapter 1

_First fairytail story, hope its good, will post next chapter when I get to it. R&R_

_Hell on earth_

Chapter 1

Hell on earth started the day I was born, for every breath I breathe ten people die. My very presence caused disease and famine to unfold upon the land and its people. For years there have been people who tried to kill me and take away the dangers I have brought to this world. I offered myself to them but in the end none of them could harm the small boy that I was. I was alone for years, at first I tried to stay in one place, but the longer I stayed the more the land was destroyed. Finally after ten years I wandered into a desert, I walked to the very depths of the desert and stayed there, surviving do to unnatural powers that ate away at the world around me. I stopped wandering and worked on mastering my strange powers of death. Finally after eight years on my eight tenth birthday I had a fine enough control of my powers to be in the world.

As I walked in one direction out of the desert, I further mastered my powers to form a sword at my side attached to my belt. I would get a sheath when I got to a town for now it was wrapped in a cloth that used to be my shirt. I was adorned in a clock made out of the hide of a large lizard I found when I was eleven. I wandered into a town three miles away from the edge of the desert. I walked into a bar and heard someone say, "I've been searching for the harbinger of doom for eight years he was last seen in this area, someone has to know something."

I looked over at the largely built man with long flowing black hair and a stubble of a beard he wore a white shirt and black pants, on his right shoulder was a strange tattoo. The man looked at me and my strange attire and asked, "Where did you come from?"

I had never spoken before but I tried to speak I said in a very gruff voice, "Ze Dessert." The look on his face told me I didn't do it right so I tried again, "The Desert."

He stared at me then said, "Have you seen a boy out there about sixteen or seventeen years old, with a strange dark aura around him?"

I thought for a second about mentioning me then thought better I said, "No seen, but large part of desert has black sand where enerz have be'n taken from it."

"Take me to this place of black sand."

"I will never return to that desert again no matter what you do or say."

The man looked angry he snapped his fingers and a man twice as large as him stepped forward and attacked me. I jumped backwards and slammed into the bar, I cringed and felt a large hand wrap around my neck and lifted me off the floor slamming my head against the ceiling. I wrapped my hand around the handle of my blade and was about to speak when a man with red hair, a scarf, and a hiking backpack came into the bar with a woman who had blond hair and a key ring full of keys.

The red haired boy looked at me and the big man and acted instantly knocking the big man out of the door and helping me up off the ground, I stood in front of him and the girl said, "Are you all right? My names Lucy what's yours?"

I stared at her and said, "My name is Shi no ryū."

Lucy looked shocked she said, "Your name means dragon of death."

The red headed man said, "I'm Natsu of fairytail, where did you get your name?"

I was confused I asked, "Fairytail?"

Natsu said, "Yes fairytail the guild, you don't know it?"

I faintly remembered a Gildarts coming after me when I was little, my powers had over powered him and made him retreat. I asked, "Is that the same guild that Gildarts is in? I remember him from when I was little and we have business together."

Natsu said, "Gildarts isn't usually at the guild so you might have to wait a while before you get to see him but you can come with us to the guild."

I nodded and said, "When do we leave?"

"After we eat." Said a flying cat that popped out from behind Natsu.

I asked, "Eat? I've never eaten anything, is it any fun?"

They stared at me and Lucy asked, "Are you serious?" I nodded.

The man ran up to us and said, "You still have to take me to the desert."

Anger flared inside me and my sword started to vibrate, I looked into his eyes and said, "I wandered that desert for eight years in search of freedom, I'll never return to it." My voice had a very sinister sound to it and the man stepped back.

He said, "If you've been wandering the desert for eight years then you must have seen the child of death."

The bartender said, "Mathew shut your trap and leave, you've caused enough problems today, and your scaring my customers"

Mathew mumbled something glared at my then walked out the door. I said, "I'll pay for our meal." We sat at a table and Natsu and the flying cat, Happy, ordered large platefuls of food, I ordered a steak and Lucy ordered a fish with slices of lemon and we ate at our booth. Natsu and happy diving into their piles of food and my curiously picking at my steak, while Lucy tentatively ate her fish. When we were done the waitress asked for forty thousand dollars. I reached under my cloak and brought out a golden nugget and handed it to her and asked, "Will this pay for the food?"

She brought it to the bartender and they started talking about it, the bartender pulled out a clever and chopped the nugget in half and handed half of it to the waiters, she brought it to me and said, "Your meal is paid for." I nodded and thanked her then said, "So we leave now yes?"

Three days later

We were walking through a town when we heard a commotion coming from ahead of us, as we got closer I started to get a bad feeling. People ran past us to reveal a man attacking a child. I instantly stepped forward and throw the man backwards into a building. He growled and said, "You are a fool, I am a dragon slayer, you stand no chance against me."

He inhaled deeply and breathed out fire, my sword materialized as a shield in front of me blocking the attack. Having seen his move I inhaled deeply, taking in my black shield, when all of my powers were inside me I exhaled and charged forward at him moving my black energy into my veins changing the color and texture of my skin to black and scaly. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, I backed away and then Natsu punched him in the face with a fire powered punch. He fell to the ground unconscious, Natsu looked at me and asked, "So you're a dragon slayer?"

I looked at him and said, "I've never slayed a dragon, but I have a unique power that could be used to slay dragons."

"What power is that?" Asked Lucy.

I said, "A very dangerous power that can cause destruction to even the most powerful enemy."

_Thanks for reading_

_TTFN_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading my first chapter will accept any support you are willing to give._

_Hell on Earth_

_Chapter 2_

We have just arrived in Magnolia and are headed to the guild, Lucy asked, "Can you elaborate on how your powers can destroy anything, is that an over exaggeration or is it…"

"I don't want to talk about it, my powers caused me a child hood of pain and the suffering of thousands, I would prefer to keep the specifics to myself and the few who lived through them." Natsu has remained silent since I told him about my powers. We got to the guild and it looked like he was getting jittery.

Just as we were entering the guild he said, "I want to have a battle with you, all out, if I win you tell us about your powers, deal?"

I asked, "What do I get if I win?" he thought for a minute then said, "You get an honorary free membership into the guild."

I smiled then said, "I'll join until Gildarts decides what to do with me." Natsu smiled and lead me to a circle of dirt behind the guild and people started to surround us.

A short old man stared at me like he remembered me but couldn't pinpoint where from. I nodded to him then looked at Natsu and asked, "Are you ready?" he nodded and immediately yelled "Fire dragons roar."

Instinctively I countered with an attack of my own, I inhaled and yelled, "Dragon's breathe of seven plagues." Our attacks collided and there was a large explosion and we both attacked with duel enforced punches, I caught his fists and canceled out his attack, then I through him into the air. I made my powers flood through my veins and grew wings out of my back, as black as the night sky. I flew up at him and just as I was about to punch him with all my might he spun around and kicked me in the stomach sending me back to the ground, I grabbed his leg and throw him down after me making him collide with the ground just before me. We both staggered to our feet at the same time, Natsu laughed and charged at me with his last attack, instantly my powers flew up to protect me from the attack that could have killed me, his fist hit the shield and went through, the black plague flooded into him through his face and he collapsed to his knees.

I stepped backwards knowing full well that he only had five minutes to live. The short old man jumped down to us and ran to Natsu he looked at me and asked, "Is this what I think it is?" I nodded and he said, "Then you have to do something, you've mastered the black plagues power to this far you might be able to save his life." I nodded and kneeled down next to Natsu and moved my hand over his mouth and concentrated on pulling the plague out of him. A black fog flowed out of his mouth and into mine, I opened my eyes and inhaled, pulling all of the plague out of him. My vision went blurry and I fell backwards onto my back.

Lucy ran over to Natsu and checked to see if he was still alive, then she was over me placing her hand to my neck, she felt no pulse because I didn't have one. Tears came to her eyes as she thought that I was dead, she pulled her fingers away and stood up. I slowly sat up and saw that Natsu was to he said, "It looks like I lost hue?"

I shook my head and said, "You won, but before I can tell you about my powers I must leave, my powers weren't ready, I wasn't ready. I still have a lot of practice before I can be in this world."

The old man said, "I can't allow you to leave, you must be supervised and now that you have reentered our world your powers have to be regulated. Though with the seven plagues inside you I don't know how long you can survive."

I sighed and said, "I can live for as long as I need to, to prevent the plagues from being unleashed upon this world."

"Very well, then I will ask you one question, would you join my guild?"

I nodded and said, "very well, but only until Gildarts decides what to do with me, it was his mission after all, so many years ago."

He nodded and said, "Now let's go inside." Everyone followed him back into the guild. I saw people everywhere drinking and having fun, I followed Natsu until he joined a table with two people sitting at it one was an angry looking man with long black hair and metal piercings all over his face, and the other was a small girl with deep blue hair to her waist. The blue haired girl waved at me, I waved back and Natsu started talking to them.

I walked to a billboard plastered full of posters with varying values on them, I picked the one with the highest value and started looking over it, it was asking for a high powered mage to help guide him through a forest about two miles south of Magnolia, I pulled it off the billboard and walked over to the bar. I asked the woman who was standing there how to accept a mission that was on a poster. She informed me, "Just tell me what it is and I'll mark you down as the mage for the job, just don't kill anybody okay?"

I nodded and said, "I would like to accept this mission." She looked it over and wrote something down on a sheet of paper then told me to head out when I was ready. I nodded and headed toward the door. Lucy saw me leaving and picked up a stamp. She walked up behind me and stamped the back of my neck, I turned and looked at her.

She said, "You have to have a stamp of the fairy tail emblem to notify the people that you are of our guild." I thanked her and started to head on my way again when she said, "Wait, let me and Natsu come with you. Natsu we leave for a mission!" Natsu got up and ran over to us and we left for a mission.

_Thanks for reading, would greatly appreciate help on building enemies and their fighting style, and any other help you are willing to give, let me know what I have done wrong, and where I need assistance. _


End file.
